


memory's grandniece [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: wishlist_fic, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "memory's grandniece" by gladdecease.</p>
<p>"There's one voice River hears that's different from the others. It talks back, and has a face only she can see. A too-perfect face. A goddess's face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	memory's grandniece [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [memory's grandniece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519408) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 3:30  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/memory's%20grandniece.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI!!


End file.
